Magical Mix Up!
by flashrider
Summary: Kel gets a surpirse as she steps out of her bath. Several humours occurances follow. Maybe a little romance invovled. possible oneshot. Rated for safty.


Kel was stepping out of the bath and wrapping a drying cloth around her when she first heard a loud followed by the loud chirping of her birds coming from her bedroom

**Magical Mix Up:**

Kel was stepping out of the bath and wrapping a drying cloth around her when she first heard a loud followed by the loud chirping of her birds coming from her bedroom. At first she thought Jump was just playing around this the birds, shrugged it off with a smile and continued to dry off. It was when she was turned away from the door and about to drop the cloth that was tightly wrapped around her and dress did she realize it was not jump she heard. Well unless Jump had recently learned to open doors it was definitely not him. Kel was about to stand up and turn around, thinking it was one of her friends trying to play a prank on her, when she heard a sound that made her pause. It was the unmistakable sound of a knife leaving its sheath.

Her many years of training kicked in immediately. Her small dagger, that she always kept with her, even in her own rooms, was lying under her clothes. It was in her hand with in seconds and soon after that she was on the balls of her feet and pivoting to face her attacker. Because she wanted both hands ready to fight she sent a quick request up to the Goddess to keep the drying cloth in place. Fighting, as far as she was concerned, was always better when embarrassment and modesty wasn't an issue.

Having just gotten the door open wide, her attacker, a tall, lean man all dressed in black, was surprised by her sudden movement. He stood frozen in the doorway with one hand clutching a knife and the other clutching a glowing crystal. His shock didn't last long. Kel saw his lips start to move and the crystal brightened. She hesitated, was he trying to kill her or what?

It was when he began to raise the crystal that she made her decision. Whatever he was doing was not going to end well for her.

Three things happened all at once. Kel through her knife and saw it hit the target before a blinding flash blinded her. The man had spoken loud word right before her knife had hit, causing the crystal to flash brightly and send a bolt of lightning directly at her. Having been blinded by the flash she never saw it coming. As it hit her in the chest, she was knocked backwards until she hit the wall and slid down. Her last thought before darkness could hit her was a curse at herself for hesitating.

All the while half of her birds had flown out to finds Kel's friends for help. Lord Raoul crash through the door as her heard the loud crash coming from the bathing room. He was followed by Alanna, Buri, Queen Thayet, and the King. They had all been in a meeting when the birds had flown through the windows and cried their warning. Neal, Yuki, Merric, and Owen were right behind them.

It was all over by the time Raoul pushed his way into the bathing room. The attackers' body was sprawled in front of the door. No one spared him a glace after they spotted Kel lying on her side on the opposite side of the room, motionless. A small trail of blood ran from the corner of her mouth to her chin. Raoul rushed to her side, Alanna one step behind him.

The others in the room stood back, giving Alanna room to look her over. No one spoke, no one breathed as purple light flowed from the older lady knight to the younger.

Neal pushed his way forward to kneel down next to his former Knight Mistress and the prone body of his best friend. Finally he broke the silence.

"Alanna is she… is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know" was the reply "She's alive but I can't reach her. I can't explain it, it's like she's not there"

"Lets mover her to her bed, somebody go get Baird. No Neal not you Alanna may need you here," Raoul said as he gently picked up his former squire, making sure she was still properly covered at the same time. Owen ran to get Tortall's chief healer.

Kel opened her eyes. She was confused for she remembered the attack and remembered being thrown back against the wall so why was she lying behind her tub? And who was in her bedroom this time. She tensed, ready for another attack until she spotted her attacker lying dead near the door, and recognized the voices coming from her room as those belonging to Raoul and Alanna.

Why hadn't they come to check on her? Did they not see her lying behind the tub?

Slowly she sat up. Her whole body ached and she felt very light headed. When she finally achieved an upright position she had to stop and put her head, which was still wet from her bath, between her knees until the room stopped spinning.

Suddenly she heard a new voice in the mix coming from the other room. It was Owens'."

"I've got him! He's right behind me!" He said while trying to catch his breath. "How's she doin'?"

_She?_ Was someone else hurt? Had someone been in her room when the attacker showed up?

Forgetting her pain, Kel stood up, waited a few seconds for the room the settle again before walking to the door. She stepped over the dead body of her attacker, didn't even spare him a glance before walking into her bedroom. No one noticed her. Everyone, there was more people than she expected, was crowded around her bed. They were all looking at Duke Baird and someone lying on the bed. She was about to speak up when Owen, whom had been blocking her sight of the bed, shifted. Kel suddenly found herself looking at her own body lying in her bed.

It was at that same moment when the King, the only one in the room facing the door to the bathing room, lifted his head. His eyes bulged and his head turned back to look at the bed and then back to the door way.

All her years of Yamani training vanished and she lost her calm.

"What in the name of Chaos is going on here?!"

Everyone turned at once. Neal squeaked, Owen screamed, and Raoul cursed. Everyone else just stood staring.

It was the King who got over the surprise first. He cleared his throat and said calmly, "Sir Merric will you kindly run up and fetch Master Numair? I think we will be needing his services." Merric simply nodded, still too shocked to speak, and ran from the room.

Neal walked up the Kel standing in the doorway and reached out to touch her hand. His hand glided right through hers. He jumped back while she just stared at her hand. The slowly she reached up to touch his face. Same result, her hand glided right through. Neal squealed

"Stop that! It's cold!" He said as he rubbed his cheek.

Kel turned to face Alanna and Duke Baird. "What happened to me?"

Alanna could only shrug. The look on the Dukes face told her he was just as clueless. It was Buri who spoke up.

"What do you remember happening?"

There was a small silence as she thought. Finally the blurry picture in her head cleared.

"He had a crystal! And he was speaking, too quietly to here, but it was making the crystal brighter. Then I threw the knife, there was a blinding flash and something hit me in the chest and I was thrown back. Then… nothing. I just woke up behind the bath tub and heard you talking in here."

"Assassin," said a voice from the doorway to her rooms. Kel turned towards the familiar voice. Master Numair, the greatest mage in the Realm, stood there looking slightly bored and a little annoyed. 'He was probably pulled away from his books' Kel thought with a small smile.

"It's an old assassin trick. I saw it once when I was in Carthak, or I saw the end result anyway. The crystal takes the soul from the body, and then the assassin kills the body. The soul will hang around for a while but it will soon move on. They say it's actually only used when the assassin respects their target. They don't want them to feel their death."

Kel shivered and looked away from the mage. 'Great! Just what I need! Assassins after me. And not just any old assassins, but assassins with magic. Wonderful' she thought, as she tried not to look at her motionless body. 'Focus Keladry! You have bigger problems right now!'

"Can you fix it?" She asked the mage when she returned her gaze to his. He smiled at her, his eyes taking on a mischievous gleam.

"I've never had the opportunity to reunite a soul with its corporeal form. This should be fun!" Kel gulped.

Alanna handed Numair the crystal she had retrieved from the hand of the dead assassin. The Mage took a look around the room and rubbed his chin in thought. Finally he motioned Kel to go stand near her body and held up the crystal which began to glow. It was when the crystal was at its brightest that Kel heard a commotion come from the hallway. She could see several men from the Own push into the room, with Dom in the lead. Kel had to hide her blush as she remembered that she was still only wearing her drying cloth. Thankfully, though, her "soul" had taken the image of the cloth with it when it exited her body or else she'd be standing here as bare as the day she was born!

Kel also stood there witness to what happened next. Dom was walking toward Raoul but his eyes were on Kel, both Kel's, so he didn't see jump get in his way. He tripped and stumbled right in front of the crystal as it flashed. The bolt of light glanced off a very surprised Dom and hit Kel once again in the chest.

Everyone was blinded by the flash. It took Kel a few tries of opening her eyes before she could see again. But it was before then that she knew something was wrong. She wasn't lying on her bed where her body had been. She was on the floor. 'Had it not worked?' she thought but then as she open her eyes and was able to see she realized what was really wrong. They weren't her eyes! This wasn't her body! She was in Dom!

She heard a screech come from the bed. Her screech, her voice! Quickly she stood up, feeling really awkward. She was bulkier and a little taller than she was before. Kel's mind shied from the other differences as she turned to face Numair.

"Fix it now! You have to put me back! Please do not tell me I'm stuck like this!" She cried as for the second time that night she lost all her Yamani training. This was all to weird.

Kel could tell by the look on the Mage's face that he had no idea what she was talking about. Well she'd just have to tell them and get the message across quick.

"Dom! Don't you dare open that cloth! Keep my hands at my sides and don't touch anything!" She didn't have to look to know Dom's, no _her_, face was turning bright red. Guilty of trying to just what she claimed, he quickly laid his, no _her_, hands on the bed and kept them there. Unfortunately, she noticed as she turned around, she could not keep him from looking down at her legs and everything else not covered. The cloth only went from the top of her breasts to mid-thigh. Dom was looking down the small opening between her breasts and wiggling around when he finally realized everyone was looking at the two of them. Apparently Kel's comment had clued them in on the current situation. He looked at Kel and blushed. Kel glared back at him from his own eyes. He then just smiled and shrugged.

'Apparently this isn't as traumatic for him as it is for me' she thought as she turned back to look at Numair. She glared at him too as she saw him try, and fail, to smother his laugh. Soon the whole room was in hysterics, except for Kel herself. Even Dom was doubled over. It took another stern glare from her to remind him to keep her hands on the bed.

"This is just too damn weird! Please tell me you can fix this" she pleaded to Numair.

Finally, after he caught his breath, he nodded and motioned Kel to go sit next to Dom.

"You two should probably hold hands, it'll make it easier," he said as he held up the crystal once more.

Another flash blinded her as another bolt hit her chest. But this time as she struggled to open her eyes she could feel the rough drying cloth against her skin. 'Thank the Gods!' She thought as she opened her eyes and saw Dom, who was looking back at her. They were back to normal!

Alanna rushed over to make sure they were both alright. Kel glared at her when she saw the Lioness was still struggling with laughter.

"Can I get dressed now?" she asked and got a slight nod from the smiling Lady Knight. "If you'll all excuse me…" she said as she rose and headed into her bathing room to change. She gave a slight nod of thanks to Raoul who moved the body of the assassin so she could shut the door.

A few minutes later she returned to her bedroom. Everyone was still hanging around, this time all were staring at the body and Raoul as he checked the man's pockets. Nothing, of couse was in them. 'That would be just too easy' she thought as she went and sat on the edge of her bed next to Dom who was rubbing his head. Kel, knew what he was feeling because she was feeling it too. She had on damn big head ache.

A throat cleared loudly. Everyone turned to see Numair still standing near the doorway. 'It must be important or he'd be back at his books already,' Kel thought as she focused on him.

At first it seemed he was too embarrassed to talk but after a few words from the Lioness he started to speak.

"You two should know of the consequences of body swapping. Well actually its just the consequences of cross gender body swapping…" He paused as if not sure how to put it in words.

Kel felt something akin to dread run up her spine as he continued

"Well there might be the small side effect of a magical pregnancy."

A/N: Okay so I got bored and this completely random idea came to me. Did anyone like it? I think it may be a oneshot but if enough people want me to I can probably scrounge up a few more chapters. But that's only if I get enough reviews!


End file.
